british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Beat the Nation
Beat the Nation was a quiz show where the general public determined the difficulty of the questions based on a poll that they took. Format Four contestants competed on each edition, answering questions previously asked to over 1,000 people over the internet. The difficulty of the questions (when asked on the show) was based on the percentage of people who got them wrong. For example, if 12% of these people answered a question correctly, then 88% were wrong, so the value of the question would be 88. Round 1 Graeme would ask questions on the buzzer, and after each correct answer, Tim would reveal the percentage of people who got it wrong, and that contestant scored those points accordingly. This went on until three of them scored 150 points, thereby gaining entry to the next round. The remaining contestant would be eliminated, but would play a consolation round for £100. In the consolation round, Tim would give the contestant both the question and the correct answer. If the contestant could correctly predict the percentage of people who gave that answer, give or take 10%, he/she won the money. Round 2 This round consisted of Graeme asking six questions, but this time they were also asked to a special guest. When a contestant was correct, he/she was given a chance to predict if the guest got the question right or wrong. A correct choice doubled the points earned for that question. The two contestants with the highest scores after the sixth question advanced to Part Two, while the remaining contestant would be eliminated and play a consolation round for £100. In this consolation round, the contestant was given a question that was polled to two groups of over 1,000 people (mostly related to each other in some way), as well as the correct answer. If the contestant could correctly choose the group who had the higher percentage of correct answers, he/she won the £100. At the end of Part One, Tim would pose a "One Percenter", which was a question that only 1% of people answered correctly, and reveal the correct answer at the start of Part Two. Round 3 In this round, the remaining two contestants were each given three lives to start. The player who scored the most points in the previous round would be asked the first question. In this round, Graeme would give the percentage of people who got the question wrong before asking the question. The questions started fairly simple, getting harder as time passed. A correct answer meant the opponent would be asked the next question, but an incorrect answer meant the contestant would lose one of his/her three lives, and would have to answer the next question; however, they started easy again. When a player lost all three lives, he/she would be eliminated, and the opponent would win the game; the eliminated contestant, however, would again play a consolation round for £100. In this case, he/she would be shown pictures of two celebrities (more often than not sharing a common bond), and would have to pick which of them the group of over 1,000 people could identify more. Final Round The remaining contestant would be asked questions that increased in difficulty with each correct answer. The contestant would be asked a questions that 90%–100% of people had answered correctly; a correct answer meant he/she would be asked questions correctly answered by 80%–90% of people, then 70%–80%, 60%-70%, and so on all the way until the last level, where he/she had to answer a question that less than 10% of people had answered correctly. If the contestant could complete all ten levels within 90 seconds, he/she won £500 and a potential place in the Grand Final, the winner of which received £25,000. If he/she failed, he/she would return on the next edition against three new challengers to try again. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Surveys Category:Channel 4 Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2004 premieres Category:2004 endings